


Starting Over

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet, Virgin Steve Rogers, amazing recuperative power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Sharon and Steve and a bed.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> The world has changed, and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over. ~ Peggy Carter, _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_

Sharon knew she was crazy about Aunt Peggy’s Steve from the moment she met him. Peggy had actually never said much about Captain America at all, but Sharon saw his picture on her wall. She had asked her dad about him and he’d told her about Captain America and how he’d gone down in a plane in WWII and was lost. He’d told her his aunt had been in love with Rogers. 

Then he was found in the ice. 

She was an agent at SHIELD already and she practically begged Fury for the assignment in Steve’s building. At first, she just wanted to meet the man Aunt Peggy never forgot about. 

Then she did meet him. 

He was gorgeous and so adorable, too, with his ‘aw shucks’ ways and his real gallantry. She blew her cover when Fury was shot and she had to tell Steve she was a SHIELD agent assigned to protect him.

After SHIELD fell, she finally got to know him as Steve Rogers and he got to know her as Sharon Carter. She thought it odd that he never put her name together with Peggy’s. 

She offered him a place to stay when he was on the run. She had her own apartment apart from the one SHIELD put her in. It was where she _really_ lived and while Pierce had everyone hunting Steve, she asked him to stay at her place. 

* 

Steve felt like he was imposing, but he really liked Sharon a lot. She let him pay her for things and let him help out so he didn’t feel completely like a freeloader. They spent a lot of time together, since he couldn’t really leave the house right now. Neither of them seemed to mind. 

One evening, they were sitting on the sofa, watching a movie in the dark. Sharon had moved close to him and sometime during the movie, he’d put his arm around her shoulder. As the credits rolled, she turned to him in the darkened room. 

“Another movie? Or are you ready to turn in?” 

“What I’d like is to kiss you,” Steve said in a quiet voice.

They had kissed a few times, nothing terribly passionate, but the kisses did get a little warmer each time. She had hoped he might want more eventually. 

“I’d like that,” she said as she turned to him. “A lot.” 

He leaned down and kissed her, a gentle kiss. She put her hand up to his face and then reached behind his head, pulling him back when he started to pull away. They kissed again. Sharon parted her lips. He slipped his tongue inside, very tentatively at first. Sharon leaned closer and the kiss deepened. 

Sharon wanted him in her bed. She was too old for petting and making out like a teenager. They hadn’t done a lot of either yet, but she was pretty sure they’d both done a lot of silent yearning for something more before tonight. She knew she had.

“Steve, I’d like us to,” and suddenly _she_ was tongue tied. “I want to – let’s go to my bedroom.” 

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. He asked, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Steve, I am sure. You’ve been here for several weeks and we seem to have a spark of chemistry. We are grown-ups, you know. I’d like to see if there’s a flame there and fan it a little.” 

He grinned at her, that megawatt Captain America smile, the one she could have sworn she was immune to. “Sometimes I forget it’s not 1942.” 

“Honey, people had sex in 1942, too.” 

He blushed. 

Sharon already suspected that Steve didn’t have a lot of experience, not that it mattered to her. Before she could think of something else to say, he stood and pulled her to her feet, then pulled her into his arms, kissing her again. 

She felt his interest pressed against her midsection. He seemed a little reluctant, at first, to hold her tight enough for her to feel it. She didn’t let him get away with it, holding him very close, subtly rubbing herself against him. 

She reluctantly pulled out of his embrace, but eagerly led him to her bedroom. They didn’t turn on the lights nor did they remove any of their clothes. 

Yet. 

She motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed and she stood in front of him. Between his parted legs. He pulled her close, kissing her as his hands began to wander a little. Holding her in one arm, he brought his other hand between them and cupped her breast. He caressed it gently, finding her nipple with his thumb as it peaked under the thin shirt and lacy bra she wore. She made a little sound in her throat at the touch. She needed him to touch her naked skin. 

Looking into his eyes she unbuttoned her shirt as they kissed and he pulled back to look at her in the light coming in from the window. She shrugged the shirt off, tossing it aside. Steve slipped one hand under her bra strap and pulled it down until her breast was exposed above the white lace. She could see the hunger as he looked at her, as he bent his head and sucked hard on her nipple, his hand freeing the other breast and taking that nipple between his finger and thumb, rolling it before he switched sides and sucked it hard as he had the first one. 

“Mmm,” was all the sound she managed to make as he kissed a trail up her neck back to her mouth, kissing her, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. 

“You’re so beautiful, Sharon,” he whispered he unfastened her bra and pulled it away from her body. 

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, then went back to his embrace, her naked skin against his. He was so warm in her arms. He pushed her far enough away to lean down and kiss both breasts again, one at a time, until she felt moisture pool inside her, felt her body aflame with wanton need. 

She rubbed him through his jeans, feeling his hardness and his heat through the fabric. He was the one who made a sound suspiciously like a whimper when she unbuckled his belt, unfastened and unzipped his jeans, then put her hands inside, rubbing him through his underwear. She smiled at the wet spot she felt on his boxer briefs. 

“Yes,” he whispered into her mouth as he moved his hips against her hand. 

He reached to touch her then, sliding his hand between her legs, rubbing along the seam of her black pants. She wiggled against his hand. It was his turn to unbutton and unzip her. His mouth sought hers yet again as he did it. Once the zipper was down, he slipped his hands under her panties and slid both pants and undies down. They fell to the floor. She didn’t get a chance to even step out of them before his hand was back between her legs, his fingers sliding between the folds of her labia, finding her clitoris and rubbing it with the tip of his finger. 

Sharon needed something inside her. Now. 

She pushed his hand down farther. He slipped a wet finger inside her as he covered her mouth with his. He ended the kiss so he could watch her as he pushed his finger all the way in. 

“Yes” she crooned as he added a second finger, sliding them in and out. “I need…” her words were lost as she straddled his leg, rubbing against it and trapping his fingers inside her. She held onto him as she rode to a sweet release, making sounds as her body squeezed around his fingers. 

“You’re driving me crazy, Sharon.”

She moved enough for him to slip his fingers free, then she kicked her pants out of the way, leaving her naked. 

“I need you to take these off.” She yanked at his pants until he stood up to remove them. While he did that, Sharon scooted up onto the bed. She touched her breasts as she watched him stand and slide his pants and underwear down and off in one movement. His cock was thick and heavy, but it stood upright, almost touching his belly. He joined her on the bed.

She still lay on her back as he lay beside her. He leaned over her and began to suckle at her breasts again, sucking one until she was moaning then switching to the other. He looked up at her and smiled. He kissed her and started to speak. She put a finger on his lips. 

“Now, Steve.” She opened her legs to make room for him. “I want you now.”

“Do I need a -”

Before he could finish asking, she answered, “No. I’ve got it covered.” 

“But aren’t you worried about - other things?”

“Steve, you’re Captain America and a supersoldier. I don’t expect you to have an STD.” She grinned at him, finally realizing he was stalling. “Come here,” she said as he moved on his knees between her legs and she reached for him, pulling him closer. He braced his arms on either side of her as she reached down and guided him into her heated body, arching up a little to encourage him to press himself inside. He was being very cautious. 

“You won’t hurt me,” she told when she figured out that he was afraid of losing control of his strength. She’d never met a more gentle soul than this man in her arms. 

Need got the best of him, pushing caution away. He pushed all the way in, groaning at the heat and how snugly he fit inside her. He’d never done this before, never actually been inside a woman. 

It wasn’t that he had no experience at all, just that he’d been stubborn, insisting that he wait for the right girl and then not getting a chance with her once he’d found her. Since he’d been thawed, there simply had been no time. 

Until now. 

He was lost in sensation, in the moment. He hadn’t moved at all yet, partly afraid he’d hurt her and partly afraid he’d embarrass himself by coming instantly. She ran her hands down his body to his hipbones. She shifted a little under him and pulled on his hips with her hands. 

She saw that little wrinkle between his brows, saw his concentration. She desperately wanted him to let go, for her, for himself. 

“Move, Steve. I need you to move,” she told him for the second time.

He moved his weight on to his elbows so he’d be closer to her face. His mouth found hers as he began to thrust into her, slowly at first. His tongue matched the movement of his hips as he invaded her mouth. As his pace quickened, his breathing became ragged, not from exertion as much as arousal. 

She raked her nails up his back, spurring him to fuck her harder. His eyes were dark with passion now, focusing solely on the release, the pleasure he needed so badly at this moment. He moved faster, ramming into her now with short, powerful strokes. The bed shook hard with his every move. 

Sharon needed more of him. She moved just enough to be able to wrap her legs around him, to draw them up over his waist and lock her ankles behind him. She was close, sliding her hand in the tight space between then to touch herself, to rub her sensitive clitoris. She kept him inside her with the leg lock and rode him from beneath until she came. 

He made a sound, quite unintelligible, and for a split second, went completely still. He cried out her name as he came. She held on tight inside and outside, as she felt his cock pulsate as he rammed deep and spilled himself inside her. 

He stayed on top of her and inside her as he continued to hold his weight on his elbows. She let her legs fall back to the sides, and wrapped her arms around him, pulling his torso closer. 

“Do you know you were the first?” He whispered with his mouth close to her ear. 

“I figured.”

“That bad?” 

“Oh no. Quite nice, actually.” 

“Nice?” He laughed. 

“Hmm, better than nice. Fishing for a compliment?” 

“Didn’t want to disappoint you.” 

He rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him. She realized that he was still inside her and that he wasn’t flaccid at all. 

“Steve?” 

He shrugged. “I think it must be one of the serum effects. I, uh, we don’t have to -”

“Shhh. Just never happened that quickly before.” She sat up and straddled him, putting her knees on the bed and looking down at him. “You’re full of surprises.”

He grinned. 

She leaned down and kissed him. He lifted his hips up beneath her, pushing up into her. 

“Shall I ride this time?” she asked him. 

He nodded, moving his hands to her waist. She put her hands on his chest and rode him like a wild horse, crying out his name over and over this time. He sat up, gathering her into his arms and holding her close to his body. 

She felt him bunch the muscles in his hips and ass, knew he was almost there. 

“Come for me, Steve,” she crooned as he held her tight and did just that, this time just as intense as the first. She hadn’t expected the second to be like that, had expected a more subdued orgasm for both of them. 

They lay side by side in the dark. Neither had said much since they disentangled themselves. He pulled her to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder and put her arm across his chest. 

“She’s your aunt?” he asked her. There was no need to say who ‘she’ was. 

“Great aunt. She’s father’s aunt.”

“You don’t look like her, but you have her attitude.” 

“I’m bossy?” She kissed his chest and looked up at him.

“Yes. I liked it about her and about you.” He hugged her with the arm that was around her and kissed her forehead.

“I like you, too, Captain America.” What she said next surprised her as much as it did Steve. “Care for a round three?”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” he answered. He took the hand on his chest and slipped it below his waist, letting her just feel how ready he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Steve looks pretty with everyone... I like to give him lots of 'happy endings'.


End file.
